


Scars

by enkelimagnus



Series: Alternative Boys [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alt-universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Model Magnus, Past Abuse, Scars, Tattoo Artist Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: A morning in Alec and Magnus' life. Days-off, old pains. Magnus has scars that he's not ready to talk about.





	Scars

They were lying in bed that morning. Days off were good, because they could just stay in bed forever, and have as much sex as they wanted to, and just be lazy. Comfortable. Home. 

Magnus was lying on his stomach by Alec’s side, warm golden body twisted in their charcoal sheets, face half buried into a slightly deflated pillow. His hair was sticking out, in the very patchy and gravity-defying way that meant he’d forgotten to take the gel out before going to bed. He’d forgotten his makeup too, eyeshadow and eyeliner now staining under his eyes and the pillow case. 

Alec scooted a little closer, hand reaching to trace down his spine, up the curve of his ass. He didn’t have any piercings on his back, yet. They both knew the following ones would be just above his ass , in the gorgeous dips of his hip bones. They would shine, nice and bright, when Alec was fucking Magnus from behind the way they both enjoyed the most.

He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ shoulder, and the man’s eyes opened lazily. He didn’t say anything. They exchanged a soft look. Magnus smiled, and buried his face a little more into the pillow. 

Alec looked down at his skin. He moved, sitting up to straddle the back of Magnus’ thighs. A muffled ‘perv’ came out from the pillow. Alec chuckled and shushed him. 

He let his hands roam over the skin of Magnus’ back. His nails gently dragged where he knew the most sensitive spots were, hitting the light bumps of scar tissue. Magnus had yet to tell him about these. He had several areas that were scarred, in ways that were obviously not accidents. 

Magnus had always been silent about most of his past. Alec knew the broad strokes, but some details he kept quiet. Alec didn’t mind. He never really minded anything, as long as Magnus loved him and trusted him, and he trusted and loved him back. There was a time for everything. 

But there were moments when he just… wondered. About the scars. The long thin ones that were obviously slashed by a blade into his skin, just at his ribcage, following, on both sides, the placement of his ribs. The round cigarette burns, on more tender parts. 

“Alec.” Magnus was protesting now. He knew what Alec was thinking about, so he moved. He moved and made Alec fall off, fall back onto the mattress and looked at him. “Not today, alright?” He muttered. 

Alec nodded. “Alright. Do you want to eat something?” He stood up and got out of bed. He was naked. He often was, when he was home. It was just more comfortable. He walked to the kitchen and to the coffee pot, and tried to get his brain functioning again. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Magnus shrugged in reply. He wanted coffee and a joint. And clothes, which was rare. He sat up, and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck. Imma shower.” He muttered. 

Alec hummed in reply, the cigarette already at his lips. He lit it up and took a drag. The apartment was quiet, like the ghosts of Magnus’ past had settled in the corners of it. There weren’t any dark corners, because it was day, and because the walls were still painted white like the day they’d moved in. 

Alec opened the window to get some air, so the cigarette smoke wouldn’t finish trapped in the apartment. The shower stopped running after a couple minutes. Long enough for Magnus to wash the old gel off his hair. 

The coffee was done, and the door to the bathroom opened. Magnus wore an old sweater and some boxers. Alec grabbed two mugs, and the coffee, and moved to the couch. They sat there for a moment. 

The hot coffee hit the ceramic of the mug loudly. Magnus grabbed himself a cigarette as well, and laid back on the couch. It was 11am, or so the tv told them before switching back to the channel they’d left it on when going to sleep. 

Magnus grabbed the remote and turned on some generic music channel. He was tired. And he didn’t want to talk about the obvious blemishes of his skin, the reminders of people and things he tried hard, every day, to forget. 

They were the root of his fear of settling. How it’d taken forever for him to move in with Alec. Moving in was scary. It’d taken forever for him to stop paying the rent of his apartment. It was a safety net that he hadn’t been ready to let go of. 

The fact he wasn’t ready to tell him yet… It could be something that made Alec unhappy. It could be something that damaged what they had, without Magnus even realizing it because he was just comfortable in his silence. 

“You know that I love you.”

Alec chuckled. “Of course I know that, moron.”

Magnus chuckled as well. That was good. That made the anxiety that was rising in his throat settle a little. Magnus snuggled against him and Alec wrapped his arm around him. 

“One day, you’ll tattoo over them.” Magnus licked his lips and leaned up to kiss Alec.


End file.
